La historia se repite
by SugarQueen97
Summary: Angie y Rafael Díaz deciden alejarse de Echo Creek para criar en paz a Marco Jr. y que nada lo aleje de ellos como pasó con su hermano, solo una vida feliz y normal en la Tierra libre de magia y princesas mágicas. O bueno...ese era plan.


**¡Hola! Hace mucho tiempo llevo siguiendo la serie "Star vs las fuerzas del mal" así como "Lolirock" y no pude evitar reírme un poco por el parecido físico que tiene Nathaniel con Marco, ambos son morenos, cabello castaño, usan el rojo como color de atuendo principal y además tienen un lunar debajo del ojo derecho. Solo que Marco tiene los ojos castaños y Nathaniel de color verde…igual que la madre de Marco.**

**Ya que en la serie nunca se menciona a la familia de Nathaniel y he visto algunos fannart de Marco jr. El hermano menor aún no nacido de Marco con ojos verdes no pude evitar que se me ocurriera esta idea que me pareció bastante graciosa XD. Esto es un oneshot corto nada más.**

**Actualmente voy en el capítulo 18 de la segunda temporada de Lolirock así que disculpas por si no tengo alguna información.**

**Star vs las fuerzas del mal pertenece a Daron Nefcy y a Disney, Lolirock fue creada por Jean Louis-Vandestoc y escrita por Madellaine Paxson.**

**Cuando la historia se repite**

Angie y Rafael Díaz sabían que probablemente las visitas de Marco cada cuatro o seis meses se espaciarían aún más cuando él comenzó a salir con Star de forma definitiva obteniendo el título de caballero tras tener alguna peligrosa aventura donde derrotó a un monstruo cambia formas gigante que al parecer era el esposo de una…mujer que era familia de Star, pero a la vez no, la cual nunca supo que su amor tenía planes malvados y solo quería descongelarlo y vivir una pacífica vida junto a su hija...que era la misma mujer que hace tiempo fue su casa demandando que Marco se travistiera e hiciera un video de disculpas por destrozar su escuela de reforma.

Sí…era confuso para ambos y no estaban seguros de tener todos los detalles, pero así se los había explicado Marco con los ojos brillantes llenos de emoción sujetando con cariño la mano de su novia mientras la princesa mágica cargaba al pequeño Marco Jr. en sus brazos.

Saber todo lo que había pasado su hijo junto con la sensación de triunfo que este expresaba y la devoción con la que miraba a Star les aclaró dos cosas al matrimonio:

Uno que nunca fueron muy buenos padres. Habían estado demasiado metidos en sus propias carreras artísticas, sus propias pasiones y forma de ser relajada la cual no cambió incluso tras ser padres que nunca vieron que estaban haciendo mal su trabajo no estando siempre al pendiente de su hijo confiados en que el miedo y cautela natural que el pequeño Marco solía tenerle al mundo lo mantendría alejado de los problemas.

Y en efecto…Marco nunca se metió en nada peligroso, siempre parecía excepcionalmente dotado de sentido común para ser un niño pequeño y nada ansioso por los problemas, incluso aunque esa extraña chica Janna lo persiguiera durante un tiempo queriendo meterlo en sus andanzas.

Ahora Ambos se preguntaban si la forma de ser tan aparentemente calmada de Marco no se debía a que se sentía solo, a que ellos nunca estaban ahí y le dieron demasiada independencia siendo tan pequeño, a que se sentía abandonado porque pensaba que si lloraba nadie iría por él.

Era la única explicación que encontraron cuando se apegó tanto a Star y a las aventuras que ella ofrecía. El porque cuando todo se volvió más peligroso de lo que ellos nunca imaginaron Marco nunca les contó nada y calló para que nadie lo molestara en sus aventuras con la chica, para que ellos no supieran y por nada del mundo llamaran a la reina Moon para que se llevara a la princesa.

El porqué Marco se apegó tanto a Star hasta el punto donde ni siquiera ellos parecían importarle, donde no dudó en irse a Mewni y ya no querer volver, ni siquiera para llamarlos o visitarlos.

No podían engañarse: a Marco solo le daba igual si estaban o no; ellos nunca fueron sus confidentes ni unos padres en los que se apoyara, ellos solo no le importaban y su nuevo hermano si bien su hijo mayor era cariñoso con él, para Marco era como si fuera reemplazado, como si ahora que ellos tenían otro hijo él podía incluso pasarse de los seis meses para ir a verlos o no ir y solo llamarlos porque Marco Jr. estaba allí para llenar su espacio.

Era desgarrador saber que tras pasar años de sus vidas creyendo ser "padres cool" que le daban independencia a su hijo y no se metían demasiado en sus asuntos solo consiguieron no ser necesarios para él, no ser cercanos, que no les contara que estaba haciendo en otra dimensión hasta meses después de que todo pasara. Ni siquiera lo conocían lo suficiente: Rafael en su conversación de hombres en la cocina aquella vez que Marco estaba triste antes de que Star se fuera corriendo nunca pudo ver a través de su hijo... sus sentimientos confusos entre el crush de toda su infancia y su mejor amiga, Angie no pudo ver que Marco no estaba pasando una etapa de "verano Francés" con aquella capa sino que estaba enamorado de la chica a quien lo conectaba esa capa, que nadie en la Tierra ni sus amigos ni ellos mismos eran suficientes para querer mantenerlo allí, para hacer que deseara un futuro allí y no en otra dimensión.

No podían mentirse con eso: si era por ver a Star solo tendría que haber usado sus tijeras no mudarse a vivir con ella, nadie le habría impedido visitarla. Si ellos fueran importantes en la vida de Marco él habría recurrido a ellos en sus momentos de angustia emocional que solo más tarde supieron que tuvo porque River con quien habló cuando estaba triste porque Star estaba con su ex novio se los mencionó.

Ellos no sabían nada, ellos eran los padres de Marco, pero el niño no recurría a ellos…nunca.

Eso los llevó a la segunda cosa que sabían: verían a Marco cada vez menos, sabrían de él cada vez menos. Tal vez algún día sería como esos parientes lejanos que solo ves cada unos cuantos años y te llaman para las fiestas mandando regalos.

Marco haría su vida junto a Star u otra chica...que importaba quien fuera…se quedaría en Mewni. Era obvio que no deseaba volver a la Tierra que no solo Star lo mantenía lejos sino que la Tierra lo aburría era casi como si no hubiera tenido emoción de vivir ni una conexión real con nadie hasta que conoció a Star y su mundo de magia.

Habían estado pensando en eso y mirando hacia atrás era una posibilidad dolorosa pero real.

Tal vez Marco solo fue un poco depresivo todo el tiempo y nunca se dieron cuenta. Tal vez solo ellos eran los peores padres del mundo que se merecían que sus nietos fueran a ser de otro planeta y casi ni los conocieran.

Cuando Marco Jr. cumplió un año, Marco los acababa de visitar hace una semana y Star estuvo demasiado entusiasmada con enseñarle cosas de su dimensión al bebé, los Díaz se dieron cuenta que era hora de mudarse. A un sitio tranquilo donde las personas no estuvieran tan acostumbradas a la locura, donde un monstruo ocasional no paseara por plena calle de día y donde cada vez que Marco y Star iban a visitar a sus amigos no aprovecharan de tratar de meter al pequeño e indefenso Marco Jr. en su mundo de locura.

Star no era mala, pero no les iba a robar otro hijo, ninguna princesa mágica ni mundos de fantasía iba a apartar al pequeño Marco Jr. de ellos sin darles la oportunidad de criarlo al estilo terrestre, esta vez bien…estando allí para él, vigilándolo, preocupándose si se metía en problemas pero también si solo parecía demasiado desinteresado en la vida en general y las personas a su alrededor, si solo tenía dos amigos con pocas cosas en común y siempre parecía demasiado tranquilo y aburrido con el día a día.

Eso era la receta perfecta para que alguna chica alocada con poderes y riesgos llegara a quitarles a su hijo nuevamente para vivir aventuras potencialmente mortales que ellos nunca sabrían que pasaron hasta que ya era muy tarde para hacer algo al respecto o alejar a dicha chica de él.

No, esta vez todo estaría bien, serían buenos padres y serían unidos con Marco Jr. Podrían enseñarle que la familia no es reemplazable ni desechable y ante todo lo protegerían…lo protegerían de que encontrara atractiva una vida peligrosa: Marco Jr. amaría su hogar, amaría la Tierra y también tendría esperanza en medio de su vida normal y podría vivir aventuras a la manera donde eso implica un salto en paracaídas y no pelear contra monstruos psicópatas ni acabar teniendo treinta años a los catorce de una manera extraña.

Era hora de usar los contactos que Angie tenía desde su verano en Francia durante su juventud.

Era hora de buscar un nuevo y bonito lugar en Francia donde alejarse de las tristezas y la locura y criar al pequeño Marco Jr.

Así unos meses después y sin visitas o llamadas de Marco a la vista se mudaron a una linda y tranquila ciudad francesa donde las personas eran amables, había eventos musicales seguido, competencias de jardinería y muchas áreas verdes donde podían salir a pasear en familia.

Así en una bonita casa de dos pisos con un amplio jardín y sus nuevos empleos como profesor de arte y escritora de novelas, Rafael y Angie emprendieron la aventura de criar a Marco Jr. siendo unos padres ejemplares, presentes y amorosos en medio de la hermosa y tranquila ciudad de Sunny Bay.

* * *

_**Por un tiempo todo va según lo planeado para los Díaz, **_Marco Jr. es un niño adorable y simpático, muy sociable, pero al mismo tiempo aplicado en la escuela y muy obediente, todos los días toman sus comidas juntos y hablan entre ellos.

Angie escribe desde casa y está siempre presente por si él la necesita, el pequeño Marco tiene cierto amor por la cocina, pero en lugar de nachos es mas aficionado a crear jugos o batidos. Angie pasa el tiempo con él vigilándolo mientras el juega con la juguera y usa a una pequeña niña rubia de la cual se ha hecho amigo como pobre víctima de sus creaciones.

Pero ella de todos modos parece feliz de pasar tiempo con él y... con la siempre presente Angie. La pequeña también no lleva a su hijo a hacer nada peligroso. De alguna manera Iris tiene la idea de que una aventura es arrastrar a Marco Jr. a que la ayude a cuidar una planta para el concurso de jardinería anual.

Angie no se queja…las cosas están bien así: son una familia feliz y unida, Marco Jr. está feliz también y ha elegido como su mejor amiga a una niña que usa faldas todo el año y un lazo blanco para el cabello, quien según él tiene miedo escénico y ningún problema en jugar en casa donde los ojos de Angie los miren a ambos... y claro…es una humana, una niña humana completamente normal.

Todo va perfectamente bien y ella espera que las cosas sigan así. Tal vez una ocasional visita o llamada de su hijo mayor como si fuera un pariente lejano la pone triste a ella y a su marido, pero es algo a lo que ya se han acostumbrado.

Cuando Rafael llega para la comida le dice a la pequeña Iris que se quede a cenar, también que va a sacar su guitarra y le pregunta a la chiquilla si quiere acompañarlo con una canción. Marco Jr. Dice que ella tiene linda voz.

Iris se niega y cuando su hijo insiste unos segundos de forma suave sin presionarla se le escapa un levemente tímido "No, Nathaniel sabes que no".

Entonces Angie se da cuenta de que su hijo menor parece estar haciendo que sus amigos lo llamen por otro nombre, tal vez su hijo menor algún día va a querer cambiarse el nombre.

Tiene apenas diez años, pero ya sabe que la desafortunada elección de nombre fue un intento de sus padres por reemplazar la ausencia de su hermano mayor en casa en un momento de dudas existenciales sobre ser...malos padres.

Nadie podría culparlo por quererse cambiar el nombre y Nathaniel es un bonito nombre de todos modos.

Rafael solo se encoge de hombros y pregunta que hay de cenar.

* * *

**Nathaniel pensó que a diferencia de su hermano a quien casi nunca veía su vida sería ordinaria y completamente normal**, pero en un buen sentido…en el sentido agradable y tranquilo donde él conseguía un trabajo en una tienda de batidos y su mayor aventura era ser amigo de un trío de cantantes adolescentes con una mascota glotona.

También siempre había sabido que toda la magia que necesitaba en su vida era que Iris estuviera en ella.

Pero sabe que tal vez él no es del todo normal cuando comienza a tener extraños sueños donde Iris y sus amigas pasan volando sobre su cabeza en un pony volador y después él descubre que su novia en realidad tiene el cabello rosa y un vestido llamativo y le confiesa que es una princesa mágica de otro planeta.

Igual que su querida cuñada quien, aunque muy simpática, a veces da un poco de miedo con su varita mágica y su cero respeto a que Sunny Bay no es Echo Creek y aquí las personas si que salen corriendo cuando algo anormal pasa.

Pero luego se despierta y ve que solo fue un extraño sueño que ha tenido por décima vez porque a lo mejor está tan traumatizado como sus padres por no tener a su hermano mayor en su vida... o es solo que saber que la magia real existe lo afecta, aunque despierto crea que no.

O tal vez solo tiene sueños muy extraños y su subconsciente cree que Iris sería linda con cabello rosado.

Bueno quien sabe.

* * *

**Iris pensaba que las cosas estaban marchando bien cuando le contó a su novio su verdadera identidad como princesa mágica de Ephedia. **Nathaniel fue realmente dulce cuando la sostuvo por los hombros y le dijo que sin importar quien fuera para él siempre sería su mejor amiga y la chica que amaba.

Pero por más que eso la derritiera como uno de esos Smoothies que él preparaba tuvo que reconocer que él estaba reaccionando DEMASIADO bien cuando le confesó que esto ya se lo había contado antes, pero que el tiempo retrocedió y él ya no recordaba nada y ella decidió mantenerlo ajeno por su seguridad.

Esperaba algo de sorpresa, enojo o…cualquier otra reacción menos que el moreno solo dijera que creía haber estado soñando con eso en un recuerdo subconsciente.

Él parecía más asombrado de que ella fuera una princesa mágica que de la mera idea de que la magia existiera, o que otros planetas con vida existieran…o que las personas pudieran viajar de otros planetas sin problemas gracias a la magia.

Cuando le hizo notar eso el chico él solo suspiró y la miró de forma culpable preguntándole si recordaba a su hermano mayor, ese que se casó con una extranjera y a veces no iba ni para su cumpleaños, ese al que casi nunca veía y del cual originalmente le copiaba el nombre.

Bueno al parecer no vivía en Inglaterra sino en una tierra mágica llamada Mewni y no es psicólogo como siempre Nathaniel le había dicho sino el rey de Mewni y la sobrina de Nathaniel es una pequeña princesa heredera a la corona de Mewni.

Y aquella chica llamada Star cada vez que iba de visita usaba su magia como si nada de forma pública, sin esconderse al igual que lo hacía desde que tenía catorce años y conoció a su hermano así que Iris solo necesitó oír eso para saber que su novio creció con la idea de la existencia de la magia, que nunca necesitó tener tanto miedo a ser rechazada cuando le dijera que no era una humana normal y…

Que ella era una idiota.

Tanto pensar en sus problemas personales con su verdadera identidad como princesa y en el planeta de donde venían ella, Talia y Auriana que nunca se puso a pensar en otros planetas habitados o en otros reinos mágicos…o en personas que manejaran una magia diferente a la suya propia basada en hechizos con cristales.

Tan solo había asumido que existía la Tierra y Ephedia, eso era todo.

Bueno…estaba equivocada y también lo había estado al pensar que lo más difícil seria explicarle todo a Nathaniel y no como reaccionarían los señores Díaz cuando en unos ocho años más se quisiera casar con su hijo y se enteraran que huir lejos de Echo Creek saliendo hasta del continente americano no había servido de nada porque su hijo menor se las arregló para conseguir el corazón de una princesa mágica también…con su propio reino para gobernar.

Oh no…si hasta ahora el matrimonio parecía amarla…ahora la iban a odiar.

Por lo que le dijo su novio...no eran nada fanáticos de las chicas mágicas actualmente y menos de las que querían llevarse a sus hijos.

* * *

**Nathaniel supo que tenía que ensayar su discurso sobre visitas seguidas y llamar siempre y sus promesas de no ser como su hermano** cuando a los dieciocho les contó a sus padres la verdad sobre Iris y la irrevocable decisión de pasar su vida junto a ella.

En ese momento su padre tenía la cara más pasmada que jamás había visto mirándolo a él y a su novia de forma alternativa incapaz de creer la verdad. De alguna forma sus dos hijos habían acabado atrayendo a niñas con poderes rubias y de ojos azules que se los querían llevar a sus reinos.

El buen hombre decidió que era hora de aceptar que los hijos dejaban el nido tarde o temprano y que con Marco Jr. ahora Nathaniel lo habían hecho mejor como padres, el menos no se fue de casa a los catorce, tendría treinta años cuando debiera tenerlos como la gente normal y seguro iba a visitarlos y llamar más que Marco.

Pero su esposa aún seguía encerrada en el baño vociferando sobre mujeres rubias que se llevan a sus bebés y que deberían haberse mudado a España o de regreso a la patria de Rafael en vez de a Francia. Sobre como la magia parecía perseguirlos a donde sea que fueran y sus hijos tener un imán para eso.

Rafael le sonrió a la pareja de forma tranquilizadora. La pobre Iris parecía terriblemente culpable y ella no tenía la culpa de ser quien era.

A su esposa se le pasaría el shock y el enojo tarde o temprano.

Y entonces todo estaría bien y algún día podrían reírse de ello.

Sus dos hijos estarían felices...y al fin y al cabo, eso era todo lo que importaba.

**Fin.**

**Bueno, eso solo fue una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió sobre los señores Díaz y como Nathaniel se parece tanto a Marco XD creo que es más fácil de entender si se han visto las dos series o al menos Star vs más que nada.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Cariños!**

**Sugar.**


End file.
